custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Around the Universe in 80 Days
Around the Universe in 80 Days is a blog/story about Toa Tangle's mission to travel around the Matoran Universe to find "the perfect weapon". Day 1 My name is Tangle, toa of ice. I'm on a quest to find the perfect weapon in usage for combat and war. I've promised the Order of Mata Nui to complete this mission in support of their war against the Organization of Darkness. I've heard speculations about their conflicts with each other, but you could say that it was now as hot as nine times bigger than Hanija Magna. This is of course a risky mission, and I don't have much time left. I have 80 days to complete this mission and I must succeed. Or I will not be able to show my true honor for the great spirit. I should have known from the very beginning that a mission like this can sound as crazy as a Muaka beating a dead Kane-ra, but what more can you do for getting honor? Or better, how naive can you even be to get honor? A question that is hard to answer, yet so easy. I'm on a boat now, heading for my first destination, the Southern Islands. They're sure strange lands to pass by and sure, not many Matoran have built their villages there, but if I can find something useful, I better get going. Nontheless, this is a mission about honor. Day 2 I'm right now in the abandoned island of Daxia. I came here just in the morning, after a whole night spent in my boat. Quite strange really. I always thought Daxia was a bit closer to the Order's base. Ok, if I had an engine on my boat than it would have probably gone faster to get here, but I try my best to keep up with time. That's the thing that is very difficult in this mission. You can't be too slow, but not too fast either. It's all about perfect timing. Oh, Mata Nui. It's devastating to see something that once represented one of the biggest organizations in the entire universe being torn apart. But how did the Makuta find it? That is one thing I ask myself everyday. Maybe it was because of that overpowered makuta that came here after being banished from his homeisland. Maybe he gave his master all that information about this island. Just maybe. But another question, how did he find it himself? Makuta had no awareness of this island's existance. Not even a Ta-Matoran from Mata Nui would have noticed a place like this. There's many questions about this place that I can't stop being so curious about. I walk through the remains of the once base of the Order of Mata Nui, and I still haven't found anything. Very frustrating really. For a once mighty place like this, there's got to be some protodermis that could work as a piece of the "perfect weapon". I see a cave in the middle of the torn apart nature. Could there be something in there? I've heard from some Turaga that there's usually great treasures inside. But I don't know if that could be useful. Maybe as a souvenire. I take my first step into the cave and I see an empty pedestal. Below I see a collection of footsteps gathered around it and out of the cave. Somebody or some people have been here recently. I was sure of that. I decide to follow the foot steps. Maybe this could lead me to something useful to take on my journey. It looks like whatever was here, was in a hurry. And it sure is small. Maybe some kind of Rahkshi. No, Rahkshi don't have these kinds of footmarks. It could be a dark hunter. They must have been crazy enough to take something from territories like these. But it sure wasn't a Rahkshi or a dark hunter I found it to be when the footsteps had reached it's goal. I was starring in shock on two dead matoran, both of different kinds. A Po and a Ta-Matoran. They both hade gotten their throats sliced to death. I could see that whatever weapon it was, it sure looked like it was sharper than the claws of a wild animal. This just wasn't any kind of assasination. This was made out of brutal greed and evil. Under one of the bodies, I saw something lying hidden on the ground. I moved the corpse out of the way and picked the small piece up to see what it was. It was a pocket knife, and it sure was sharp. This gave me an idea. Whoever killed these two poor Matoran, I got alot to thank him for right now. This can be useful for the "perfect weapon". Now I just have to get back to my boat and continue my journey. My job is now done here. On to next destination, whatever it might be. This mission just started, but I'm thrilled already. Day 3 It's been hours since I left the island of Daxia. I'm still out in the open sea. I can't seem to see any land just yet, but I'm certain that I'm on the right course towards my next destination. It's said to be the home of a legendary creature that had showed up in Metru Nui thousands of years ago. I'm not certain why, but from what I've heard, some pretty messed up stuff had happened back there when it arrived. I'm honestly not very fund to read into history, yet still I'm willing to remember portions of facts that I've been told. It's quite ironic actually, and many have pointed that out to me in the past. While sitting in my boat, I pick up the pocket knife from my bag. I inspect it closely and look at the bloodstains around the blade. That's when it hit me. I can't bring this to Paxila this way. What if gives me a bad reputation? What if everyone will see me as a cold blooded murderer? Or worse, if those Matoran back in Daxia are eventually found by other agents of the Order of Mata Nui and it traces back to this knife, will I become a suspect? The great spirit knows that friends of these two Matoran deserve to grief over their deaths once they find out, but I can't let myself be seen as a criminal. I looked down in the water with the knife in my hand. I slowly pointed it towards the ocean. Then I felt how the blade touched the water and how my whole hand just picked up speed and drowned itself. My hand swept left to right, back and forth underneath the ocean. I crinched the whole time. It just felt so cruel, disrespectful and coldhearted of me, as if someone was stabbing my hearstone and laughed. But from what I've heard from an old friend of mine a long time ago, the hard choice is not always pleasant. I raised my hand out of the water and looked at the knife once more. Now it was arguably cleaner than before. Not perfect, but it will do. I put it back in my bag and laid down in my boat afterwards. The sun was about to go down and it had been a long day being out in the open sea. I can already tell you, I didn't get much sleep that night. I realized that this moment was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Characters *Tangle Trivia *Pokermask claims that in difference to other stories, he will be trying to show more of a first-person perspective, as this will focus merely on Tangle's thoughts on the Matoran Universe. *This is one of few "experimental" stories Pokermask has written. *This story is slightly inspired by the novel "Around the World in 80 Days". Category:Stories